sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Carole Bayer Sager
|birth_place= Manhattan, New York City, U.S. |education = New York University |occupation = Lyricist, singer, songwriter, painter, author |residence = Los Angeles, California |spouse = Andrew Sager (m. 1970–1978) Burt Bacharach (m. 1982–1991) Robert A. Daly (m. 1996) |children = Cristopher Elton Bacharach }} Carole Bayer Sager (born Carol Bayer on March 8, 1947) is an American lyricist, singer, songwriter, painter, and ''New York Times'' best-selling author. Early life and career Bayer Sager was born in Manhattan to Anita Nathan Bayer and Eli Bayer. Her family was Jewish. She graduated from New York University, where she majored in English, dramatic arts, and speech. She had already written her first pop hit, "A Groovy Kind of Love", with Toni Wine, while still a student at New York City's High School of Music and Art."Carole Bayer Sager's Novel Technique"; Daytona Beach Morning Journal, 29 October 1985. Retrieved 22 June 2012 It was recorded by the British invasion band The Mindbenders, whose version was a worldwide hit, reaching number 2 on the ''Billboard'' Hot 100. This song was later recorded by Sonny & Cher, Petula Clark, and Phil Collins, the latter whose rendition for the film Buster reached number one in 1988. She also had a career as a singer, including her 1977 Australian number one single "You're Moving Out Today", which also reached number 6 in the UK singles chart in June 1977. Albums Bayer Sager's first recording as a singer was the 1977 album Carole Bayer Sager, which included "You're Moving Out Today", a song which she co-wrote with Bette Midler and Bruce Roberts."You're Moving Out Today"; Musicnotes.com. Retrieved 22 June 2012 Paul Buckmaster provided horn and string arrangements for the album. The album went platinum in Japan, Australia, and the United Kingdom. It was followed by ...Too in 1978, and a third and last album, co-produced by Burt Bacharach, entitled Sometimes Late at Night (1981), which included the single "Stronger Than Before", later recorded by Dionne Warwick and Chaka Khan. Songwriting Bayer Sager had many hits during the 1970s. With Marvin Hamlisch and Neil Simon, she wrote the lyrics for the stage musical They're Playing Our Song, which was loosely based on her relationship with Hamlisch. The musical ran for over three years on Broadway. Many of Bayer Sager's 1980s songs were co-written with her former husband, the composer Burt Bacharach."Burt Bacharach with Carole Bayer Sager"; The Vancouver Sun (Vancouver B.C.), 7 June 1984. Retrieved 22 June 2012 She executive-produced the eponymous solo album for June Pointer, of The Pointer Sisters, in 1989. Bayer Sager has won an Academy Award (out of six nominations), a Grammy Award (out of nine nominations), and two Golden Globe Awards (out of seven nominations). She was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame in 1987. Bayer Sager won the Academy Award for Best Original Song in 1982 for "Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do)", which was the theme song of the movie Arthur. Bayer Sager received the Grammy Award for Song of the Year in 1987 for the song "That's What Friends Are For", which she co-wrote with Bacharach. This song was originally written for the movie Night Shift (1982), and it was recorded for this movie by Rod Stewart. The song was popularized in a 1986 cover version by Dionne Warwick, Stevie Wonder, Gladys Knight, and Elton John. Her song with David Foster, "The Prayer", originally recorded by Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli, won the Golden Globe, and is one of few songs to be sung at weddings and funerals alike. She was awarded a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame and was inducted into the Songwriters Hall of Fame. Bayer Sager received the New York University Steinhardt Distinguished Alumni award in 2006. She is to receive the 2019 "Johnny Mercer Award" from the Songwriters Hall of Fame during their 50th anniversary induction ceremony. Along with Bruce Roberts and Kenneth "Babyface" Edmonds, Bayer Sager helped write the song, "Stronger Together", sung by Jessica Sanchez. The song was played after Hillary Clinton's speech at the 2016 Democratic National Convention. The song's title is named after the slogan that the Clinton campaign used as a show of uniting behind the Democratic nominee. The song was well received, and was praised by celebrities like Jennifer Lopez and Kim Kardashian. In 2018, she co-wrote the song "Living In The Moment" for the film Book Club, recorded by Katherine McPhee, as well as two songs on Barbra Streisand's album Walls: "Better Angels" and "What's On My Mind". She contributed lyrics to "GhostTown" on Kanye West's album Ye. Painting Bayer Sager also paints. Her first solo art show was in March 2011 at the L.A. Arthouse in Los Angeles. Her second show ran for two months at the William Turner Gallery in Bergamot Station, Los Angeles, in 2012. Her third show, New Works, ran from September to November at William Turner Gallery in Los Angeles. Philanthropy Bayer Sager has served for the last seven years as a trustee of the Los Angeles County Museum of Art. She serves on the advisory board of DonorsChoose, which she and her husband Bob Daly brought to Los Angeles. She created a series of public service announcements to promote the organization, with animations voiced by Bette Midler, Claire Danes, Sidney Poitier, and Morgan Freeman. Personal life She married record-producer Andrew Sager in 1970, and they divorced in 1978. Bayer Sager was involved in a romantic relationship with composer Marvin Hamlisch in the late 1970s. On April 3, 1982, she married composer and pianist Burt Bacharach after over a year's co-habitation: in December 1985 the couple adopted an infant son, whom they named Cristopher Elton Bacharach. Bacharach and Sager divorced in 1991. Since June 1996, Bayer Sager has been married to Robert Daly, former chairman of Warner Brothers and former chairman / CEO of the Los Angeles Dodgers baseball team, and currently chairman of the American Film Institute (AFI), Bayer Sager and her husband live in Los Angeles. In October 2016, Bayer Sager published her memoir They're Playing Our Song: A Memoir (Simon & Schuster). She also narrated the audiobook version. Discography *''Carole Bayer Sager'' (Elektra, 1977) *''...Too'' (Elektra, 1978) *''Sometimes Late At Night'' (Boardwalk, 1981) Selected songs, with artist(s) known for performing them *''Anyone At All'' (theme from You've Got Mail) -- Carole King *''Arthur'' -- Arthur's Theme (Best That You Can Do), from Arthur -- Christopher Cross *''Better Off Alone'' -- Shirley Bassey * "Better Angels" Walls --- Barbra Streisand *''Crazy'' -- Neil Diamond *''Don't Cry Out Loud'' -- Melissa Manchester *''Don't Say You Love Me'' -- The Corrs *''Ever Changing Times'' -- Aretha Franklin *''Everything Old Is New Again'' -- Peter Allen *''Fly Away'' -- Peter Allen *''Fool That I Am'' (song from ''Coast to Coast'') -- Rita Coolidge *''Front Page Story'' -- Neil Diamond *''GhostTown'' -- ( from Ye) -- Kayne West *''Groovy Kind of Love'' -- The Mindbenders and Phil Collins *''Heartlight'' -- Neil Diamond *''How Do The Fools Survive'' -- Doobie Brothers *''I Never Loved You Anyway'' -- The Corrs *''I'd Rather Leave While I'm In Love'' -- Rita Coolidge *''I'm Guilty'' -- Neil Diamond *''It's The Falling In Love'' -- Michael Jackson *''Maybe'' (themes from Romantic Comedy and Making Love) -- Roberta Flack *''Midnight Blue'' -- Melissa Manchester *''On My Own, duet (with connection to ''Sleep With Me Tonight and Need a Little Faith) -- Patti LaBelle and Michael McDonald *''On The Way To The Sky'' -- Neil Diamond *''One Hello'' (theme from I Ought to Be in Pictures) -- Randy Crawford *''One Man'' (co-written with Bayer Sager) -- Sheena Easton *''Our Night'' -- Shaun Cassidy *''Past Forever'' -- Agnetha Fältskog, of ABBA *''The Prayer'' (theme from Quest for Camelot) -- Céline Dion and Andrea Bocelli; Josh Groban and Charlotte Church *''Quest for Camelot'' theme (The Prayer) -- Céline Dion and Andrea Bocelli; Josh Groban and Charlotte Church *''Someone Else's Eyes'' -- Aretha Franklin *''Starmaker'' -- Judy Collins *''Through the Eyes of Love'' (theme from Ice Castles) -- Judy Collins *''Turn Around'' -- Neil Diamond *''We've Had Enough'' -- Michael Jackson *"What's On My Mind" -- Walls -- Barbra Streisand *''When You Love Someone'' (theme from Forget Paris) -- Anita Baker *''Why Should I Care'' (written for True Crime) Diana Krall *''You Are My Life'' -- Michael Jackson *Melissa Manchester (Midnight Blue, Come In From The Rain, Don't Cry Out Loud, theme from Ice Castles (Through the Eyes of Love), etc..) *Richard Marx (Now and Forever) *Céline Dion and Andrea Bocelli (The Prayer) (theme from Quest for Camelot) *Bette Midler (Blueberry Pie, My One True Friend (theme from One True Thing), etc...) *Liza Minnelli (More Than I Like You, Don't Cry Out Loud) *Dolly Parton (You're the Only One, Heartbreaker, The Day I Fall In Love (theme from Beethoven's 2nd)) *Steve Perry (I Stand Alone) *Bernadette Peters (Only Wounded, Sweet Alibis) *Kenny Rogers (They Don't Make Them Like They Used To (theme from Tough Guys)) *Diana Ross (It's My Turn, Come in from the Rain) *Leo Sayer (When I Need You) *Frank Sinatra (You and Me (We Wanted It All)) *Carly Simon (Nobody Does It Better (theme from The Spy Who Loved Me)) *Dusty Springfield (Dream On, Home to Myself, I'd Rather Leave While I'm in Love, etc...) *Rod Stewart (That's What Friends Are For (closing theme from Night Shift)) *Barbra Streisand (Niagara, Love Light, You and Me for Always, One More Time Around) *Dionne Warwick (''Extravagant Gestures, Love Power, Stronger Than Before, etc...) *Dionne & Friends (Gladys Knight, Elton John and Stevie Wonder) (That's What Friends Are For) Works for stage *''Georgy'' (1970) - musical - lyricist *''Dancin' '' (1978) - revue - featured lyricist for If It Feels Good, Let It Ride and Easy *''They're Playing Our Song'' (1979) - musical - lyricist *''Up in One'' (1979) - revue - featured songwriter *''The Madwoman of Central Park West'' (1979) - musical - featured songwriter *''Barbara Cook: A Concert for the Theatre'' (1987) - concert - featured songwriter *''The Boy from Oz'' (2003) - musical - featured songwriter with Peter Allen References External links *Official website for Carole Bayer Sager * * * * *Radio interview on The Diane Rehm Show (50 mins, 2016) }} Category:Carole Bayer Sager Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:New York University alumni Category:People from New York City Category:Songwriters from New York Category:American female composers Category:American composers Category:Jewish American songwriters Category:Best Original Song Academy Award-winning songwriters Category:Grammy Award winners Category:Songwriters Hall of Fame inductees Category:Burt Bacharach Category:Marvin Hamlisch Category:David Foster Category:Alan and Marilyn Bergman Category:Alan Menken Category:James Newton Howard Category:Glenn Slater Category:Steve Perry (musician) Category:Jennifer Love Hewitt Category:John Debney Category:Sia (musician) Category:Junkie XL Category:Glen Ballard Category:Rihanna Category:Elton John Category:Bernie Taupin Category:Stephen Schwartz (composer) Category:Marc Shaiman Category:Linda Thompson (actress) Category:Nick Glennie-Smith Category:Hans Zimmer Category:Henning Lohner Category:Lorne Balfe Category:Trevor Morris (musician) Category:James Dooley (composer) Category:Patrick Doyle Category:Carole King Category:Bruce Roberts (singer) Category:Miles Goodman Category:Howard Ashman Category:J. A. C. Redford Category:Bruce Broughton Category:Walter Afanasieff Category:Bill Conti Category:Giorgio Moroder Category:William Ross Category:Evan Rachel Wood Category:Melissa Manchester Category:Don Black (lyricist) Category:Peter Bernstein (composer) Category:Elmer Bernstein Category:Emilie A. Bernstein Category:Michael McDonald (musician) Category:Michael Kamen Category:Gordon Goodwin Category:Bruce Fowler Category:Pharrell Williams Category:Steve Jablonsky Category:Stevie Wonder Category:Michael Bolton Category:Luther Vandross Category:Beth Nielsen Chapman Category:Olivia Newton-John Category:Trevor Rabin Category:Satnam Singh Ramgotra Category:Ryeland Allison Category:Klaus Badelt Category:Diane Warren Category:Jonathan Sheffer